Home
by thisloveneverdies
Summary: Stefan and Elena had a beautifully dark past. They were the perfect couple until Damon, Stefan's brother came along. Now, after Damon and Elena get together and she breaks up with him, a terrible tragedy strikes involving Stefan. How will it affect Elena?


**Hey guys. So I'm sorry that I haven't written in a long while, but I really, really wanna start this story and stick with it. This will be the story that I will write on a regular basis.**

**And by the way, the reason that I have not been continuing my other stories is because the Dobsley one is a bit cliche and dumb, but I think I may rewrite it, and the Steferine one is based off of something but there are certain things that made it difficult to write. Anyways, I'm gonna shut up now and get right to the story haha. So without further ado, I give you "I Could Never Live Without You."**

* * *

_"Stop," she pleaded, "stop that! You're killing him!"_

_He looked at her will devil-like eyes as his hand pulled out of his brothers chest, pulling his heart along with him. "I. Don't. Care," he replied back, all of his humanity seemed to be drained away by the unknown forces of the universe._

_"Please.." she whispered in a barely-there tone, holding the true love of her life in her arms as he lay there on the cold, dead ground motionless. She looked down at his bloody body and sobbed into his neck, holding his body up as close to hers with all of the strength she had left._

_Elena felt as if all of her being had been pulled out of her right then and there, along with Stefan as his own brother and her former lover took away the one thing that made him who he was - his heart. She finally looked up into the darkness and faced the world, seeing nothing but black. Damon had vanished. It seemed as if there had been no trace of him other than the permanent wound he'd left on Stefan. She was all alone. All alone left with this body, this body she'd love to feel wrapping securely over hers, this body she'd love to touch and kiss, this body that would keep her safe no matter what, this body that belonged to the man she loved._

Elena sat on the soft, red colored, velvet armchair with her hands folded in her lap, staring blankly at the blazing fire in the Salvatore boarding house. She hadn't bothered to wipe her tear stained cheeks that were washed of their color. Elena was paler than pale.

Caroline was on her way over so that she could comfort Elena and also mourn the loss of her best friend. Jeremy was in the kitchen making Elena a cup of tea and was on the phone with Bonnie, trying to figure out a way to help Elena and bring Stefan back.

But at this point, there was no hope at all in here. He was gone, and she had to accept that. But she just couldn't. She felt a bigger piece of her fade away then when her parents passed, her Aunt Jenna passed, Alaric passed, Bonnie passed, and maybe even Jeremy passed. This time it was different. It was her first real love. Matt was just a fling. She had never even told him that she loved him. That's because she didn't. At least not the way she loved Stefan; no, Stefan was her soul mate.

Elena didn't even flinch as the door sprung open and Caroline stormed in, tears streaming down her face. She rushed over to Stefan, whose body was laying there on the sofa across from Elena. She refused to look at it anymore then she already did. Every time she did, it would make her sick - just knowing that he was gone forever.

She listened to Caroline sobbing into Stefan's chest and closed her eyes, trying to see if it would make it all go away. She wanted the pain and the suffering to end. She wanted to be taken away, away to Stefan. She wanted to see him one last time and tell him how sorry she really was. For breaking his heart, shattering it into a billion pieces and then stepping on it a few other times to freshen the wound. Elena now knew and understood what he felt like because now, she too felt as if her heart had shattered into a billion pieces and Damon stepped on it and made the pieces smaller and smaller until they vanished into thin air. She was completely and utterly broken.

"It should have been me," Elena spoke in a cracked voice. "It should have been me who he killed. Not him. I was the one who broke his head and left him so I could find my own way and be me again. I was changed. And he didn't want to accept that I wanted to be me again. The sweet, innocent Elena that lost her parents and her own life on Wickery Bridge. The one that wanted her loving boyfriend to teach her how to be a vampire in a better way so that she wouldn't have to feed on humans and live with the guilt for the rest of her life so she could just end up like how Damon is now who turned of his humanity and killed his own brother because he thought that his girlfriend was leaving him so she could find her way back to him!" she yelled angrily, hot tears now making their way down her steamed red face. She looked as if she was about to blow any second. "It's not fair!" she screamed. "I HATE HIM! I HATE DAMON SALVATORE AND I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM FOR THIS!"

Caroline turned away from Stefan looked at Elena who was crying violently to herself. She got up and sat down in the chair next to Elena and wrapped her arms around her, crying along with her. "Shh," she whispered in between sobs, "it's not your fault, Elena. It's Damon's, Damon did this. He chose to do this."

As the two best friend's cried together for the loss of their _greatest_ friend, Jeremy came in with tea for both of the girls. He set the cups on the table and walked over to Elena, placing his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay. Bonnie will find a way to bring him back. But she said before he passed through her, he wanted you to know something," he told her in a quiet whisper, bending down below Elena. She slowly lifted her head and looked down at him, taking Caroline's hand in hers. "He wanted you both to know something. Elena, he said that he never stopped loving you, and he was a fool for not fighting any harder for you. But he said that it was the right thing for him to do by giving you and Damon your space together. He wanted you to remember him as your good friend, and not as your lover because he said that it would be too hard for a person to know that their own lover or former love that was especially your first had passed."

Elena allowed a few tears to escape before he finished and when he did, she couldn't help but cry the hardest that she had probably ever cried. But she promised herself that she would be strong for him and that this would be the last time she cried over him. She at least owed him that.

Jeremy turned away from his sister, giving her her space and toward Caroline. "Caroline," he began, "he said that he thanks you for keeping him strong during so many hard times and that whenever he's with Lexi on the other side, that he'll think of you and that they will both have a drink to you. He also said that he owed you big time for the hallucination camp training that you gave him after the little three-months-locked-in-a-box-under-water incident," he told her which got a small chuckle from her. Jeremy got up and kissed Elena's head which was being held in her hands as she cried.

And she cried for the longest time. Caroline had to practically drag her away from Stefan's decaying body after they had agreed to go to bed together and Elena said goodnight to him as if he was still there. She told Caroline weakly to go to bed without her and that she would be there in a little while and that she needed to have some time alone with him. That time alone turned into the whole night. Elena stayed up with him and cleaned the blood off of his now closed chest wound and changed his clothes. She curled up on the couch next to him and and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. She could never feel more at home then she did with Stefan. _**Never.**_

* * *

**Hope ya'll liked it! Please make reviews of this story, letting me know if you think it's good enough to continue and if you liked it. Also, please follow and favorite this story and my account to get email notifications of a new chapter of this story and to get notifications of a new story that I put up because I'm definitely going to come out with more fanfics soon - *hint *hint.**

**P.S. Let me know in the review section if you like Bamon - (;**


End file.
